Ring Ring's Intention
by squishthesquash511
Summary: Ring Ring glares jealously at Pucca hanging on Garu but not for the reasons everybody thinks. A slip of the tongue causes an awkward silence and new feelings to be brought forth. How will Pucca react? Pucca x Garu (minor) Warning: slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh._

Ring Ring pushed the stray strand out of her eyes and tucked it into her bright blue bun. She had been staring at a certain double bun haired girl for the past hour. Said girl was waiting on customers with that stupid smile of hers. And of course, oblivious to her, many people were staring, enthralled by the way her cute nose crinkled when she saw something she likes or when her smile gets _just_ a bit wider when she sees her friends. _Or maybe that's me._

Ring Ring stares at the oblivious Pucca and notices her smile grow and her nose crinkle.

_Oh no. Here _he _comes._

As her hair grows and red marks appear on her face, Ring Ring glares bitterly at her rival in love. As Garu walks into the room, Pucca runs to him and smothers him in her kisses and hugs. Garu tries to push her away but is unable to due to Pucca's superhuman strength and Garu's crush on Pucca. Ring Ring was no fool. Arrogant maybe. Positively adorable and the smartest girl around. But a fool she is not. She noticed the hesitation to run Garu faced everytime Pucca approached. She also noticed the blush that dusted his cheeks when she would kiss him. The feelings being returned always dampen the rivals chances. But what do the anime cliches know? They're written for an audience, while this love was as real as the sun in the sky. Ring Ring, stuck in her inner monologue, fails to notice the sad look on Pucca's face while being rejected yet again.

Her temper increases as she watches Pucca get more and more bold. Time for an entrance. Jumping down from the window ledge and soothing her features, Ring Ring lands gracefully and slams the door open, startling the customers. Pucca just stares at Ring Ring with no emotion.

_Yes, pay attention to me Pucca. Pay me attention and not that stupid Garu._

Putting on her normal fake accent, Ring Ring starts, "Oh hey Pucca. I didn't notice you there. Do you like my hair? I just got this new really expensive hair mask that you can't afford. It comes from Italy and is made from gold. The gold is gorgeous and very expensive. The gold isn't as pretty as you though and-"

Ring Ring pauses. _...wait. Did I just-?_

Ring Ring looks up to see if she was heard, only to be greeted by a blushing Pucca and a confused Garu.

_Oh God._

* * *

Author's Note: Should I continue this or should I leave it?


	2. Chapter 2

Running, Ring Ring barely avoids hitting numerous food stalls and running into other people. She doesn't need to turn around to know Pucca was chasing after her and gaining quickly. Why did she have to go and blurt that out?! Now the animes will be proven correct once again. The rival never gets the girl.

Letting a single tear drop, Ring Ring increases her speed, and runs into the woods. However, Pucca has never lost a race and she won't lose here. Catching up to Ring Ring and tackling her to the ground, Pucca pins her to the ground and gazes into Ring Ring's eyes with a confused expression. _She is probably disgusted. I'm a girl after all. _As Ring Ring degrades herself in her head, Pucca becomes impatient. After clearing her throat and giving a slight cough, Pucca croaks out, "Ring Ring, did you mean it?"

Ring Ring comes to a sudden halt. _Did..did Pucca just break her vow of silence?_

Pucca lets out a sigh and lets Ring Ring get up. "I'm guessing that's a no then." Pucca gives a sad smile and turns around to leave. _Why does she sound sad?_ Grabbing Pucca's hand, Ring Ring can only stare at Pucca with confusion.

"Pucca, your voice. You broke your vow of silence. Why?" It absolutely baffled Ring Ring. Wasn't her vow to continue until Garu decided to end it?

Pucca's eyes locked onto the ground. "Yeah. It was. I decided that as long as I loved the dense idiot, I'd follow his path of silence."

Ring Ring could only gape. _Does this mean she no longer loves Garu?_

Elated at the sudden realization, Ring Ring blurts, "I'd never deny your advances!"

Pucca stares with wide eyes as Ring Ring's face turns beat red. Giggling, Pucca grabs Ring Ring's hand and pulls her closer. Soft lips met equally soft lips in a soft embrace. Pucca pulls back to reveal a stunned and red Ring Ring. With a big smile, Pucca grabs Ring Ring's hand.

"I'll be in your care."


End file.
